Miles Morales (Earth-1610)
| CurrentAlias = Spider-Man | Aliases = Sir MILES, Amazing Spider-Man, BadMachine1999, Captain Universe, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, Miles Davis, Mister Spider, Mister Spider-Ham, Mr. Spidey, Shadow-Spider, Sir Miles, Spider, Spider-Boy, Spider-Man Junior, Spider-Man Two, Spidey, Subject 002-004, The Second Spider, Ultimate, Web-Head, Web-Head Junior, Kid Arachnid, Thwippy, El Fantasma Negro, The Black Ghost | EditorialNames = Formerly Ultimate Spider-Man, Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man, Ultimate Comics Spider-Man, Ultimate Comics All-New Spider-Man | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = ; Formerly , , Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse), , , , , , , , , , , , partner of Prowler, Spider-Woman | Relatives = Gloria Morales (maternal grandmother); Unnamed paternal grandfather; Rio Morales (mother); Jefferson Davis (father); Aaron Davis (paternal uncle); Billie Morales (sister); Unnamed symbiote (former symbiote, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn Visions Academy, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Earth-616; Champions Mobile Bunker; formerly Loomworld, Earth-001; The Mount, Nevada; Stark Industries Airfield, New Jersey, Earth-616; New York City, New York, Earth-1610; Avengers Academy, New York City, New York, Earth-TRN562 | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer, vigilante | Education = High School Student | Origin = Human mutate; bitten by a spider genetically enhanced with the Oz Formula. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Sara Pichelli | First = Ultimate Comics Fallout Vol 1 4 | Quotation = A hero isn't the one who always wins. It's the one who always tries. | Speaker = Spider-Man (Miles Morales) | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Annual Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Miles Morales' history. For a complete history see 'Miles Morales' Expanded History'' Origins After Norman Osborn was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D and publicly revealed as the Green Goblin, and nearly two months before Peter Parker's death, a thief broke into the abandoned Osborn Industries. Unbeknownst to the thief, a spider genetically enhanced with the Oz Formula crawled into his bag. Miles Morales, a young kid from Brooklyn visited his uncle Aaron Davis (which was against his parents' wishes, due to his uncle's criminal past) after being awarded the final spot in a charter school lottery. At his uncle's apartment Miles was bitten by the Oz-enhanced spider, which emerged from Aaron's bag, and Miles discovered he received superhuman abilities like camouflage, increased agility, as well as some sort of stun blast, and upon revealing his newly found powers to his best friend, Ganke Lee, both concluded he had power similar to Spider-Man's, including wall-crawling. But Miles reacted negatively, as he just wanted to be normal, and decided to leave heroism to the actual Spider-Man. Months later, Spider-Man died saving his family from Osborn. Miles arrived late to the scene. Struck with grief at not helping Peter Parker before his demise, Miles decided to follow Parker's philosophy -- with great power comes great responsibility -- and so continue Peter's legacy. The New Spider-Man During his first night as Spider-Man, Miles faced Kangaroo while wearing a Spider-Man Halloween costume. Miles' next patrol was cut short when he was attacked by Spider-Woman who demanded to know who he was. After accidentally knocking himself out, Miles was held captive in a cell at the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. There, he was interrogated by Nick Fury, and his origin revealed to them. ]] Electro woke up in the Triskelion medical ward from a coma, caused during Parker's fight against Norman Osborn, and battled the Ultimates. Miles participation was crucial for the heroes victory, and he was rewarded with Spider-Woman's approval for Miles to officially be the new Spider-Man. Miles in his new costume stops a mugging, albeit very sloppily. The police arrive but Miles escapes, not before Betty Brant captures video footage of him on her phone which she brings to the Daily Bugle and presents to J. Jonah Jameson. The story of a new Spider-Man in New York makes the headlines. Miles, at his parents' house, has a talk with his mother about the recent news he learned about the criminal past of his father and Uncle Aaron. Ganke comes over and presents Miles with the DVD of the Spider-Man Movie that was released several months ago, featuring actual footage of Peter Parker fighting with Dr. Octopus. Ganke suggests that he study Peter's moves so he can become a better crime fighter like Peter was. ]] While at the dinner table, the Morales family discussed the all-new Spider-Man which resulted in Miles' parents being on different sides -- Miles' father being against Spider-Man and his mother being for Spider-Man (thinking it cool). Miles' father is not so happy with it because of the fact that a mutant used his powers to flood the whole city of New York causing millions of people to die, but Miles' mother reminds Miles' father that thanks to a young boy in a Spider-Man costume, he saved countless lives and did whatever he could to save the city and also was honored after he died. Omega Red Later on, Miles hopped around rooftops practicing his new powers. Miles decides to test his wall-crawling abilities on a tall building to see how far he can climb but soon remembers that he has a sort of fear of heights. Then Miles tries to find a way into the building so he can get downstairs, and finds himself on the hotel floor of Principal Suitress who faints in shock at seeing the new Spider-Man. Miles then hears an explosion occur far off in the distance, he decides to jump over to the area to see what is going on since he has no web-shooters yet, he cannot swing towards the danger. As Miles arrives in the area, he starts to feel a buzzing in his head which is his Spider-Sense, and he starts to understand its purpose a little bit more, as he dodges a flying car that was heading right for him. He comes face to face with Omega Red, who is surprised and angered to see another Spider-Man. Miles and Omega Red fight, with Miles making fun of Omega Red's name. To quickly end the battle, Miles uses his Venom Blast which has a good effect on Omega Red, putting a stop to the villain. The scene then cuts to Miles and Ganke talking about Miles fight against Omega Red and how awesome and cool the fight was. But Miles believes that in order to be prepared for much more dangerous and lethal villains he must train harder, and Ganke is about to propose an idea until Miles' Uncle Aaron appears. The Prowler Miles was shocked when his Uncle Aaron confronted him with the revelation that he knew Miles was the new Spider-Man. When Aaron told Miles he wanted them to work together but Miles refused, so Aaron threatened to tell Miles' father about his secret. Miles was confused as to what to do with the whole situation. Together they went to fight the Scorpion. After defeating Scorpion, Miles handed him to the police which resulted in him almost being arrested. When Miles refused to help his uncle again, Aaron unveiled his latest toy, a Vulture suit. Realizing his uncle intended to use him as his personal enforcer, Miles realized it was time to face Aaron. Miles then battles the Ringer. The two fought a catastrophic battle in which Aaron utilized Vibro-Shock Gauntlets, one of them was damaged in battled. The Vibro-Shock Gauntlets later caused it to short-circuit and explode, killing him. Divided We Fall, United We Stand Miles was secretly approached by Gwen Stacy and Aunt May, who tried to give him Peter Parker's original web shooters to help him, Captain America followed them and tried to make Miles abandon the mantle of Spider-Man. After Miles helped Captain America to defeat the R.H.I.N.O., he agreed to let him be Spider-Man, but with the need of better training. In order to improve, Miles joined the Ultimates. In the wake of a civil war, in which Captain America was elected president to help unite the splintered factions of the US. The Daily Bugle is on the hunt to find out everything they can about the new Spider-Man. Miles was present during the battle for Wyoming and Project Pegasus against the revolutionary terrorists of Hydra, in which Spider-Woman was forced to team-up with him. In the end, the heroes were victors. But during the battle, Miles managed to board one of the War Machine androids hovering in the skies and accidentally struck him right into Giant-Woman, and was abandoned in a wasteland away from the battle. He began walking until he encountered Giant-Woman, and had to battle her as she was still under the mind-control of Modi, the leader of the revolution and son of Thor. After she was knocked unconscious, a hummer with Spider-Woman searching for Miles arrived the scene, who helped him to return home. Spider-Men ]] In an unusual turn of events, Miles accidentally encountered the Spider-Man of an alternate universe. Because Peter Parker was dead in his world and there was confusion between the two, they began to fight. Peter unmasked Miles and demanded answers. However, Miles managed to knock out Peter using his venom strike. Unsure what to do with him, Miles brought Peter to S.H.I.E.L.D. to sort things out. At the Triskelion, Fury learned that this Peter Parker was from another world entirely. Suspecting there might be trouble in a dimensional incursion, he wanted to have Miles fill Peter in on what happened to that world's Peter Parker. However, the conversation was cut short when Mysterio appeared to attack both Spider-Men by shooting their helicopter ride out of the sky with a RPG. Miles and Peter battled against Mysterio, who conjured up illusions of their greatest rogues in order to subdue them. Mysterio managed to escape the battle, leaving the two Spider-Men to come up with another plan of attack. Miles was present when Peter reunited with the Aunt May and Gwen Stacy counterparts of his universe, touched by the tender moment between them. Miles and Peter were soon called away by Nick Fury to fight Mysterio again. Although they expected Mysterio to be defeated, the illusionist quickly resorted to a back-up plan: using the heroes' greatest fears against them. Miles' particular fear was the sight of his Uncle Aaron standing over his dead parents, having murdered them both. However, the heroes managed to overcome Mysterio's illusions and defeat him. While Mysterio was kept within the S.H.I.E.L.D. custody of Miles' universe, Peter spoke to him about his role as the new Spider-Man, saying that he was genuinely satisfied with it. Venom War During the civil war, Miles's father, Jefferson, fought Hydra soldiers, which caught the attention of the press and tried to interview him. Jefferson was later attacked by the Venom, who days later followed Betty Brant's investigation to incorrectly suspect Jefferson was the new Spider-Man. Miles, as Spider-Man, managed to rescue his father, as the creature later escaped. After the battle with Venom, Miles began to feel like it was his fault that Venom attacked his father. Ganke managed to convince him that they can stop Venom before it happens again but were unable to think how, until Mary Jane and Gwen showed up. After a long discussion about Venom, Maria Hill appeared revealing she knew the truth about Miles and told him he had to stop the symbiote before someone else got hurt. Mary Jane and Gwen then forced her to leave after the discussion. Miles went outside to confront Maria but was stopped when an officer received word that Venom was attacking the hospital Miles' parents were at. Miles then left for the hospital to confront Venom. Miles arrived and began to fight Venom by utilizing his venom blast. Venom managed to gain the upper hand and grabs Miles, but he was saved after his mom started shooting Venom with a gun. Miles told her to escape, but she refused. Miles then got grabbed by Venom again and was nearly consumed when Rio revealed that Miles was her son. Venom proceeded to consume her as well until Miles used his venom blast on the inside of Venom, causing it to be removed from its host. The police showed up and shot Venom's host and the remains of the symbiote. Miles moved his mother to safety, but soon found out she had been caught in the crossfire and was dying. He began to scream for help but is stopped by Rio, who told him she was proud and to never tell his dad the truth, before dying. Miles later woke up to find himself at Ganke's house. Miles run into the room he was and proceeded to rip up his costume screaming "No More!" repeatedly. Spider-Man No More A year passed since his mother's death, and Ganke, nor Jessica Drew were able to convince Miles to assume the identity of Spider-Man again, who also had a girlfriend named Kate Bishop. After two of Roxxon's subjects escaped and were seen battling Bombshell, Miles was finally convinced by Jessica Drew, who told him her origin as a clone of Peter Parker created by Roxxon, to return to be Spider-Man and stop Roxxon once and for all. Cataclysm Due to Earth-61112's Wolverine's abuse of the time-space continuum broke the fabric of reality, causing a "multiversal chaos", where numerous beings from other realities were transported to other universes through the tears of reality. One of the beings was Galactus of Earth-616. Miles was present when said being arrived to Earth and destroyed New Jersey. Miles helped save civilians and was recruited by the Ultimates when they tried to plan what to do. Iron Man discovered the entity came from the same universe Peter Parker temporarily came from months ago, Earth-616. The Ultimates decided to use a portal recovered from Mysterio to go there and ask for help to their Reed Richards, as suggested by Beck. Before they could decide who would go, Reed Richards appeared and recommended to put their differences aside and let him go, as he could access to the other Richards' files in case he wasn't available to help them at the moment. The Ultimates let Richards go, with the condition of being accompanied by Miles Morales. Both heroes managed to arrive to Earth-616, extract the information needed and return. He also revealed his double life to his father, who believed Miles was responsible for the death of Aaron and Rio and rejected him. In the wake of the near-destruction of the Earth at the hands of Galactus, Tony Stark decided to disband the Ultimates. However, Spider-Woman decided to continue the legacy of the deceased Captain America in the form of a team of young heroes, the Young Ultimates, of which Spider-Man formed part. Spider-Verse Before the return of his world's Spider-Man, Miles and Jessica Drew (Black Widow III) were attacked by a member of the Inheritors, Verna, along with her hounds while visiting Rio Morales grave. They were saved by Superior Spider-Man and his army and Miles, believing he was Earth-616's Peter Parker (actually a time displaced Otto Octavius in Peter Parker body), joined him along with Jess. Encounter With An Old Hero ]] After a chat with Mary Jane, Miles returned to his apartment, he was surprised to see a stranger in his room. Before he could put his mask back on, the stranger revealed himself to be Peter Parker, alive and well, to Miles' shock. Miles tried to interrogate Peter, who continuously avoided Miles' question on how was he alive. Ultimately, Peter decided to knock down Miles, steal his web-shooters and leave. Miles came to the conclusion that Peter was actually a clone, and decided to tell Ganke about it. As they were discussing the topic, Kate Bishop arrived, and Miles decided to reveal to her he was Spider-Man, making her run away. After discovering Norman Osborn was alive, Miles got to May Parker's old house, where he was soon confronted by the villain. Peter Parker, as Spider-Man, appeared and helped Miles fight the Green Goblin, who was finally defeated with Miles' Venom Blast. The two Spider-Men were soon surrounded by the police, but managed to separate and escape. Maria Hill helped Miles, and took him to Mary Jane's house, where they found Peter Parker, exactly like Miles suspected. Peter decided to tell Miles the story of his return until the Green Goblin returned to fight them. Miles took the upper hand in the fight since his Venom Blast had a stronger effect on Osborn. During the fight, Osborn claimed to be Miles' true father. Peter later jumped in and helped him put the Goblin down before they left to the warehouse where he first met Aunt May and Gwen. Peter returned the web-shooters and gave Miles his blessing before he returned to his dorm. He was later woken by Ganke to see that his father had returned. Captured by Hydra Unbeknownst to Miles, the parents of his girlfriend Katie Bishop, Derek and Eleanor Bishop, were members of Hydra. Katie didn't know this as well until her parents revealed their secret to her as she went to bed. As an act of loyalty, she, in turn, revealed Miles' identity as Spider-Man to them. Sometime later, Miles visited Katie's house where he was drugged by Derek who revealed his membership in Hydra to Miles. Miles, along with a captured Black Widow (Jessica Drew), was then taken to a secret Hydra lab in a warehouse in Staten Island for experimentation under the charge of Doctor Doom. Then as Doctor Doom was zapping Miles with microscopic lasers to obtain tissue samples, Miles releases a powerful burst of energy and destroyed his prison and much of the laboratory. Everyone is stunned by Miles' new display of power, in which a scientist hypothesizes that the physical stress brought on Miles is maybe the cause. Miles collapses from being drained from his new power. Doom orders the Spider-Man Twins to take Miles to a cell while he sees to Jessica that she will be dissected. At the very mention of this, Miles regains his strength and knocks down the Spider-Man Twins and a pair of Doombots. Derek quickly puts his gun to Jessica's head and demands Miles to stand down, but Jessica begins to open her eyes. Eventually, Miles' and Jessica's fellow Young Ultimates, his friend Judge, and the NYPD arrived and stormed the warehouse to rescue him. What they found, however, was Miles single-handedly subduing Doom with a single punch amid the many indisposed Hydra soldiers and Spider-Man Twins. Derek Bishop was webbed to the wall by Jessica. Though Katie felt guilty for selling Miles out, he broke up with her anyway. As everyone left the warehouse, they looked up to the sky, which suddenly turned red, to see another Earth, the one from another universe, Earth-616, looming above. Secret Wars Miles' world and the other were being affected by a phenomena known as incursions, during which the planets Earth of two different realities embark on a collision course that threatened the two universes. As the two forces of each world fought for survival, hoping to destroy the other's planet, Miles investigated the opening of the Children of Tomorrow's Dome in Manhattan, and ended up infiltrating a vessel built by the Maker and the Cabal to survive the end of times. As the two universes collided and were destroyed, the Multiverse ended. The Cabal's life raft survived into what remained, Battleworld, a patchwork planet composed of the remnants of several universes, ruled by the omnipotent God Emperor Doom. The raft was ultimately found eight years later in a domain known as Utopolis. When it was opened, its occupants awoke from being in suspended animation. Spider-Man remained behind in order not to give away his presence, and he was found by Sheriff Strange when he investigated the supposedly empty vessel. After discovering Miles' non-threatening intentions, Strange brought him to his Isle of Agamotto, a place of remembrance for the lost universes. There, Strange showed him another similar raft that he had found years earlier but didn't dare to open it until now. Once the vessel was unlocked, from it emerged the survivors of Earth-616, the other universe that had collided with Miles', including Peter Parker. After God Emperor Doom learned of the survivors, Sheriff Strange had them teleported away with magic to keep them safe, scattering them throughout Battleworld. Miles ended up in the Kingdom of Manhattan, a domain where the remnants of a universe similar to Miles' and another similar to Earth-616 had been recreated but subsequently merged into Earth-61610. Miles managed to convince its inhabitants, who didn't remember the world previous to Battleworld, to rebel against their ruler. Before Castle Doom was assaulted by the enemies of the emperor, Miles and Peter were recruited by the Maker and Mister Fantastic to sneak into the palace and investigate Doom's source of power. They came across the Molecule Man hidden in a secret chamber beneath Doomstadt. When they encountered him, he asked the arachnid heroes if they had brought anything to eat, Miles luckily had a hamburger in his pocket from before the end of the world, and gave it to Owen. As they were leaving the chamber after learning that Molecule Man himself was Doom's source of power, Owen claimed that he was in debt with Miles. During the ensuing attack at Castle Doom, the God Emperor was confronted by Mister Fantastic, and the Molecule Man ultimately chose to give Reed the power that was Doom's, leading to the destruction of Battleworld in the process. As everything went white, Miles woke up in the reformed Earth-616 instead of his home reality, but as if he had lived his entire life there, together with his father, his returned mother, and even his friends. As an act of thanksgiving, the Molecule Man had made all of that possible. Miles eventually grew accustomed to living in a different reality, mainly due to his personal life having remained virtually the same. He still attended the Brooklyn Visions Academy together with Ganke and lived together with his parents. Of the two of them, only Jefferson knew about Miles' super-heroic endeavors. Miles received assistance in learning how to be a hero from both the native Peter Parker of the Marvel Universe, and the Avengers, a team Miles became part of. Miles became particularly close to his fellow teenage Avengers, Nova and Ms. Marvel. Civil War II With the emergence of an Inhuman named Ulysses Cain who possessed the ability to profile the future, Miles sided with the stand of his mentor in the Avengers, Iron Man, that using Ulysses' visions to prevent incidents before they happened could be catastrophic, which opposed Captain Marvel's view on the matter. After an attempt at acting on one of Ulysses' visions resulted in the death of Bruce Banner, Miles' views were consolidated. Miles, Nova and Ms. Marvel actively supported Iron Man's side, and subsequently assisted him in assaulting the Triskelion to confront Captain Marvel. Miles was dragged to the eye of the hurricane after Ulysses prophesied him killing Captain America on Capitol Building. Motivated by his own self-doubt and his fear that his repressed anger issues could make him a bad person, Miles traveled to Washington, D.C. to test whether he was destined to become evil. After Captain America joined Miles in his attempt at testing fate, Captain Marvel approached the young hero and gave him the choice to surrender. When Miles refused and Carol reacted negatively, Iron Man intervened, and encased Miles in a force field to keep him out of Danvers' reach. Iron Man and Captain Marvel proceeded to fight despite Miles' pleas. When a group of heroes arrived to the scene, Miles tried to stop the battle, but Carol had dealt Tony a fatal blow. Miles managed to catch Tony mid-air and cradle Stark's comatose body. Post-Civil War II In light of the civil war, Miles, Sam, and Kamala became disillusioned by the adult heroes. They split from the Avengers to form a new team called the Champions. They were joined by the new Hulk Amadeus Cho, Viv Vision, and the time-displaced young Cyclops. Not long afterward, Miles was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. into helping them find Jefferson. Miles' dad had joined the organization as an agent as a means to ensure Miles' safety, and had become lost in an entirely different universe during a mission. In the process of this universe-hopping journey, Miles became acquainted with that world's Gwen Stacy, aka Spider-Woman. They developed romantic feelings for each other, but decided to remain as friends for the time being. During Miles and Jefferson's absence due to the interdimensional adventure, Rio found out suspicious items in their belongings, forcing them to admit that they were Spider-Man and a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, respectively. She eventually came to terms with Miles' secret. Secret Empire The United States of America fell into the hands of Hydra due to the machinations of Captain America, who turned out to be an evil doppelganger that had supplanted the real Steve Rogers. Spider-Man and the Champions formed part of the Underground, a small resistance against the new regime. When Black Widow decided to go on her own and assassinate Captain America herself, Spider-Man decided to join her efforts as a means of confronting his destiny. The Champions backed him up, as well as a group of other young heroes from the Underground, Ironheart, Falcon and Wasp. When the time came to strike against Captain America, Black Widow tried to detain Miles, revealing that one of her reasons for taking on Captain America was to prevent Miles from becoming a killer like her. When Miles confronted Captain America, Black Widow tried to interrupt the fight and was seemingly killed. In a fit of rage, Spider-Man beat up Captain America, but Wasp convinced him to spare him in order to follow Black Widow's wishes that he didn't murder. Spider-Man and the Champions were subsequently captured, but broke free during to take part of the final stand against Hydra, after which the heroes emerged victorious. Sinister Six Reborn and Go Down Swinging When Aaron Davis returned as the Iron Spider and formed the new Sinister Six, with Bombshell, Electro, Hobgoblin, Sandman and Spot, they tried to take a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and sell it, but Miles intervened, only to be pushed aside with a warning. He then called the Champions for help in battling the Sinister Six (minus Hobgoblin) and Lucia von Bardas, who had just arrived in order to buy the Hellicarrier. The heroes are victorious, however, Miles was left injured. At the hospital, Miles was healed from his injuries, however, he was suffering from mysterious infection and was forced to rest in bed for some days. In the ensuing days, his friends and family came to visit him, including Aaron who promised that he would leave his criminal life behind. After Norman Osborn bonded himself to the Carnage symbiote becoming the Red Goblin, he heavily injured Peter, making Miles along with Silk to try to fight him, however, Red Goblin made quick work of them and left them with intense damage. Then Flash Thompson as Anti-Venom arrived to fight Norman, but was forced to keep the fallen heroes from dying, while Red Goblin injured Flash. After Flash took them to the hospital, he used his symbiote to remove the symbiote pieces left in their bodies from Norman, who intended to use them to kill Peter's loved ones. Hearing reports of a symbiote-dragon rampaging through Manhattan, Miles investigated and came across Eddie Brock, who had reclaimed the Venom symbiote. Mistaking him for the Venom that had once killed his mother, Miles attacked and sent the Venom symbiote into a berserk rage. Using his Venom Strike to return Venom to his senses, the two agreed to a truce to stop the dragon. Thrown down the dragon's throat by Venom, Miles unleashed a max-power Venom Strike to disable it, but was incapacitated when Knull - the ancient dark god that had created the symbiotes - manifested. Captured by Knull and flown almost completely into space, Miles grabbed Venom and escaped - being shocked when Venom suddenly sprouted wings and flew them to safety. Spider-Geddon When fighting the Vulturions, Miles is approached by Spider-Gwen and the Spider-Army who inform him that the Inheritors are trying to escape via clone bodies created by the Superior Octopus. They try to reason with Otto, but it was too late as the Inheritors were successful in escaping. After the explosion of Superior Octopus' facility, Miles tries to help Peter in battling Morlun, but Peter reassured Miles that he can fight Morlun on his own and told Miles that he should lead the Spider-Army. After the Spider-Army was split due to Miles disagreeing with Otto, they ended up in an alternate universe in order to find a way to defeat the Inheritors. The Spider-Man of Earth-1048 encouraged Miles to keep fighting and after that, they approached the Enigma Force. After a heated argument with the Enigma Force, the Enigma Force eventually agreed to help the Spider-Army and turned Miles into Captain Universe. After that, he along with the remaining Spider-Totems were able to defeat the Inheritors and turn them into babies. War of the Realms Miles, along with a group of other heroes, were gathered by Balder to form the Babysitters Club, and protect Laussa, the daughter of Odin, from the forces of Malekith's Dark Council. Leaving the Champions When the Champions begun fighting Zzzax, Ms. Marvel and Viv Vision were killed in the process. Mephisto arrived and offered to rewind back time in order for the remaining heroes to save their teammates. Miles was filled with guilt and accepted Mephisto's offer, and the demon reversed time resurrecting their dead teammates but unwittingly allowing a girl Miles saved in the previous timeline die. After that, Miles told Kamala the truth of what happened, leading to Miles quitting the Champions until he could figure out what he really wanted to do and if he could handle the weight of being Spider-Man. However, as Blackheart begun corrupting members of the Champions, Miles was forced to help his friends. He, along with Ms. Marvel, also revealed their identities to Nova in order to free him from Blackheart's corruption. Then all the Champions began fighting Blackheart, who had still a grudge against Miles, and tried to use the deal that Miles made with Mephisto, but the Champions defeated Blackheart and the demon was taken down by his father since his son ruined his plans and promised to the Champions that he'll be back. Absolute Carnage While fighting the Scorpion a few months later, Miles was beset by a horde of four-armed symbiote-monsters, recognizing the spirals on their faces as Knull's emblem. When Carnage arrived to claim Mac Gargan's Venom codex, Miles attempted to fight him off. Venom arrived to save the Scorpion from being killed, though Gargan suffered severe spinal trauma. However, Venom was unable to save Miles, who was overwhelmed and bonded to an offshoot of the Grendel symbiote, turning him into a six-armed symbiote-doppelganger. Under the symbiote's control, Miles was sent to kill J. Jonah Jameson alongside a Carnage doppelgänger formed from the serial killer Happy Dan Andrews; coming into conflict with Silver Sable and her Wild Pack. Miles managed to separate himself from his symbiote with a Venom Blast, but willingly rebonded to it to spy on Dark Carnage's plans. Evidently he succumbed to it once more, as he attacked Rex Strickland's warehouse alongside Dark Carnage and the Carnageized Norman Osborn, attempting to kill Eddie Brock. Miles' symbiote was electrocuted by Eddie, and Miles filled Eddie in on what he had learned of Dark Carnage's plans. However, they were unable to stop Dark Carnage from assimilating the Venom symbiote and becoming powerful enough to free Knull. Miles informed Eddie that the Maker had lied about his codex-extracting machine incinerating them, prompting Eddie to merge to the harvested codices into a gestalt symbiote and pursue Dark Carnage. Multiversal Adventures After the restored Web of Life and Destiny started to be corrupted due to the Pattermaker going missing, Miles was recruited by Spider-Zero to help find Annie. During his travelling he aided Spider-Ma'am and her her team in battling evil versions of themselves, including an evil version of himself, which were lead by a Carnage-possessed Aunt May. They were able to defeat them and Miles continued his search. He then teamed up with SP//dr to fight against Kraven who had been enhanced Mister Sinister, but luckily they were victorious. | Powers = '''Spider Physiology: Miles Morales gained the proportionate abilities of a spider after being bitten by a spider which had been genetically-modified with the Oz formula. * Superhuman Strength: Miles possesses superhuman strength, making him capable of lifting at least 10 tons. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. He has to pull his punches and kicks, otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human. Like Peter Parker, in times of great duress, he sometimes displays far greater feats of strength. During the events of Secret Empire, after watching Black Widow's murder, Miles shattered Captain America's shield with a single punch. Even though the shield was in no way as durable as Rogers' classic Vibranium shield, it was still extremely durable. * Superhuman Speed: Miles possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: '''Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * '''Superhuman Durability: Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. Miles has been shown capable of showing no and little discomfort when he had a wooden stick and a beer mug break against him, respectively. * Superhuman Agility: Miles' agility, balance, flexibility, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Miles possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. * Wall-Crawling: Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. * Spider-Sense: When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His spider-sense offers him near complete awareness of his surroundings, and in conjunction with his reflexes, allows him to instinctively dodge or counter nearly all attacks. His spider-sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. One example occurs the night that Peter is killed; Miles dreamed that he, himself, was being attacked by Electro, when, at the same time, the real Electro was preparing to hunt and murder Peter Parker many miles away. He was also able to sense that reality was not quite right while he was with Tony Stark. This suggests that Miles' ability may be borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger. * Bio-Electrokinesis: Miles possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ** Venom Blast: Miles can send a bio-electric shock to his enemies or destroy technology by releasing a small spark of electricity from his hands. After the initial spark, moments later the enemy will be electrocuted. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *** Venom Beam: Miles showed he could channel his bio-electricity outward as a direct burst of electrostatic energy to knock away enemies in a stunning/concussive manner. *** Mega Venom Blast: His most recently discovered power. Miles displayed the ability to release powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Miles is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Miles was being held in. This ability can be triggered by extreme stress, or focus on Miles' part, as he consciously activated it in his escape from Black Cat. *** Venom Punch: Miles can enhance the power of his punches by infusing his fists with bio-electricity. ** Energy-Thread Generation: Miles can produce threads of bio-electricity from his hands. Said spinnerets carry the same tensile prehensility of his web fluid, allowing him to swing from place to place or yank and flail around his opponents. He can also send a debilitating electric shock which disrupts their nervous systems like his venom blasts do. * Spider-Camouflage: Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Miles is able to regenerate his injuries at a much faster rate than normal humans can. This was first displayed when the original spider-bite that gave him powers turned from "huge and gross looking" to a dot within ten minutes. * Immortality (allegedly): Norman Osborn mentioned that immortality is a side effect of the Oz formula, because Miles' body was altered by the Oz formula, he would also have such power in theory. The union caused Miles to take on the resemblance of Doppelganger with a few unique twists of its own. }} | Abilities = Bilingualism: Miles speaks English and Spanish. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Despite not having any training in combat, Miles' spider-sense and reflexes make him a capable melee fighter. He has studied Peter's moves in combat by watching old footage of his past battles to improve his own combat skills. He has also received combat training from the Ultimates and was taught Drunken Fu by his Uncle Aaron when watching Jackie Chan movies. | Strength = Class 10 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-Shooters: Originally created and used by Peter Parker, Aunt May gave Peter's web-shooters to Miles. Over a year later, Miles was given an updated pair by his world's S.H.I.E.L.D. | Transportation = After his web-shooters were stolen from him, Miles had once again no means for fast travel besides his enhanced speed, wall-crawling, and leaping abilities. His new Bioelectric thread works in place of his web-shooters as his means of transport. | Weapons = | Notes = * Miles' father is African-American and his mother is Puerto Rican. * Miles was born and raised in Brooklyn and has an aptitude for science much like his predecessor, Peter Parker, but as shown later on, his powers differ from Peter's such as his Spider-Camouflage and Venom Blast. * Miles was thirteen years old when he became Spider-Man, and was almost seventeen by the time he was displaced to the Marvel Universe. * Timeline established by Brian Bendis via Comic Book Resources. * The names of Miles' parents were first revealed in the letters page of . * Miles' greatest fear is that his secret identity could cause the death of his family. This is due in part because, after Miles got his powers, he witnessed a Skrull attack and intervened; however, this resulted in one of his friends dying, which inspired him to become a hero in the first place. * He had crushes on Stature, Marvel Girl, and Ms. Marvel. * Miles has his mother's last name, Morales, instead of his father's last name, which is Davis, because of the naming customs in his mother's native Puerto Rico. * Miles has stated that his best subject is math. * He has written fan fictions about himself. * Miles is currently dating Barbara Rodriguez. * After being integrated into the Prime Marvel Universe, Miles' memories of Earth-1610 are fragmentary and elusive; however, certain stimuli -- such as symbiotes -- trigger flashbacks of his earlier life, and he is starting to regain more of his memories after being experimented on by the Assessor. * In , Spider-Man saves a young boy, with the name Morales on the back of his jacket, from Vulture. It is unknown if the boy is Miles' Earth-616 counterpart or not. | Trivia = * Miles' creation was inspired by the election of Barack Obama as the first African-American president of America in 2008.https://www.webcitation.org/610OqAiUw?url=http://www.latinrapper.com/axel-alonso-interview.html His creation was also inspired by Community actor Donald Glover. In May 2010, a fan suggested Glover for the role of Peter Parker in the then-upcoming reboot film The Amazing Spider-Man, encouraging his supporters to retweet the hashtag "#donald4spiderman". The campaign originally started to see how far social networking could carry a message, quickly gained a large following and even received support from Spider-Man co-creator Stan Lee. As a reference to the campaign, Glover appeared dressed in Spider-Man pajamas in a season premiere of Community. Brian Michael Bendis saw Glover in the Spider-Man pajamas and liked the prospect of an African-American Spider-Man, which led to Miles' creation. }} Because of Glover's role in Miles' creation, he went on to voice Miles during the character's initial appearance in Ultimate Spider-Man }} and portray Miles' uncle Aaron Davis in Spider-Man: Homecoming. }} * The spider which bit Miles having the number 42 on its back, as well as 42 being Miles' lottery number is a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * The Earth-616 version of Miles Morales was originally going to appear in Spider-Men, and he would've become a supporting character in Amazing Spider-Man. }} * Loki of Earth-TRN562's nicknames for him were Arachnid-Man and Mikey Marshmellow. * Miles considered the aliases Knight Spider, Kid Arachnid, and Web-Man. * Miles is a member of the Forums social media network. * When Miles' powers first manifested, he feared that he was a Mutant. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Morales Family Category:Brooklyn Visions Academy Student Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Camouflage Category:Paralysis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Leaping Category:Gymnasts Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Empire Unlimited Experiment Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Leaders Category:Captain Universe Category:Social Network Users Category:The Forums Users Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Virtual Immortals Category:Strength Class 10